Cold
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Recuerdo aquella noche. Había sido una noche fría. Silenciosa. Había sido aquella noche en la cual recibí aquel mensaje de voz. Había sido aquella noche que quedo grabada en mi memoria...


**Cold**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Advertencia: OK, esto va enserio: Este será – posiblemente – una de las historias más intensas que he escrito – emocionalmente hablando. Así que quedan advertidos formalmente…**

* * *

Hacia frió esta noche.

Demonios sí que hacia frió esta maldita noche.

Había olvidado lo heladas que eran las noches de invierno en Vancouver. Y yo odiaba el invierno. ¿Quién no lo haría? El estúpido frió que me daba piel de gallina, la estúpida nieve que arruinaba mis mejores zapatos, y las estúpidas nubes cubriendo el precioso sol, negándole a mi piel el bronceado que tanto necesitaba…

¿Honestamente? Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa con Samey, en vez de venir a esta fiesta de porquería. Es decir, si, la música no estuvo mal, y el club no estaba en _tan_ mal estado. Pero, enserio, Topher, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Enserio debías buscar un club al _OTRO_ maldito lado de la ciudad? ¿Qué acaso no pudiste haber hecho tu estúpida fiesta en tu casa? Demonios, pudimos haberla hecha en _MI_ casa. Si mal no recuerdo, Mama estaba en un viaje de negocios desde hacía ya unas semanas. Así que no hubiera sido tanto problema…

Al menos no comparado con _esto_. Ugh, siento que mis extremidades están a punto de caer al suelo. ¿Por qué demonios no me traje una bufanda? Sin dudarlo, meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta – o, mejor dicho, la chaqueta que la perdedora de Samey decidió prestarme. ¿Pueden creer que me atreví a llevar una chaqueta de color _naranja_ a la fiesta? ¡Naranja! Pero era eso, o congelarme en el camino. Y por lo visto, ningún taxi quería detenerse a ayudar a una talentosa, inteligente, sexy ado-mujer que será adulta en exactamente veintidós días a llegar a su casa.

Imbéciles.

Mis bolsillos comienzan a vibrar. Puedo sentirlo porque mis manos están dentro de ellos, así que saco instintivamente mi teléfono de él, y noto que, sorprendentemente, tenía tres llamadas perdidas.

 _¿Tres llamadas perdidas?_ Me pregunte al principio, un poco preocupada. ¿Qué tal si las llamadas eran de alguien importante? ¿Cómo mama, o Topher, o Dakota? Sin embargo, me alivie un poco al notar que las llamadas perdidas pertenecían a Samey, por lo tanto, no me perdí de mucho. ¡Además, eran de hace un par de horas! De seguro no las escuche gracias a los altavoces de ese fenómeno con la barba y el afro, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Barney? ¿Bernard? ¿Y porque demonios me importa?

Ugh, el frió me está matando…

Continúe revisando mi teléfono – sinceramente, era lo único que me distraía del maldito frió que acababa con mis huesos – y encontré, no muy sorprendentemente, que mi teléfono había recibido un correo de voz. De hace dos horas. Tienen tres oportunidades para adivinar de quien era el correo…

Por un momento, pensé en borrarlo. Tuve _muchas_ ganas de borrar el maldito correo de voz, pero estaba tan jodidamente aburrida en ese momento que supongo que escuchar lo-que-sea que mi retrasada hermana haya querido decirme era mejor que seguir caminando en silencio.

Así que lo abrí.

Abrí el maldito correo.

 _-Hola, Amy. S-soy Same…¡Sammy! Soy Sammy…_

-No me digas…-Rodé los ojos en ese momento. Porque era lo único que podía hacerle justicia al nivel de estupidez de mi hermana en ese momento…

 _-Um, quería preguntarte, yo…estuve llamándote hace unos minutos, y tú no respondiste nunca. ¿E-estas bien? Solo quería saber si estabas bien. Um, llámame cuando salgas de la fiesta…llámame…_

A estas alturas _debió_ haberse detenido el mensaje. No me digan porque, solo _debió_ haber parado. De hecho, por un momento _creí_ que había acabado.

Y luego escuche la voz de Samey por segunda vez durante esa noche…

 _-Yo, um…quería hablar contigo acerca de, um… ¿R-recuerdas aquella vez que teníamos seis años, Samey? ¿Cuándo mama diseño un par de pequeños vestidos para ambas? Yo tenía un vestido de color rojo, y tu uno de color blanco. Luego comenzaste a hacer un berrinche, y mama te dejo usar el rojo. Yo lo recuerdo. Yo lo recuerdo…_

Esto era raro. Como, raro-raro. ¿Qué diablos importaba si recordaba ese estúpido incidente o no? Teníamos seis años. ¡Seis! Creí que ella lo había olvidado. Creía que _yo_ lo había olvidado…

 _-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tuvimos nuestro primer día de clases, Amy? Me sentí tan asustada ese día. Por todos los niños nuevos, y los adultos, y todas esas personas extrañas que estaban en todas partes. Pero tú estabas a mi lado, y me decías que no ibas a dejarme sola en ningún momento, y eso me hizo sentir mejor. Hasta que me abandonaste p-para ir con esa o-otra chica rubia… ¡P-pero eso está bien! Lo importante es que estuviste junto a mí para cuando mama volvió a buscarnos. ¿Lo r-recuerdas, Amy?_

-¿Sammy?-Pregunte instintivamente, el estúpido sobrenombre siendo tirado metafóricamente a la basura. Mi voz era débil, y no tenía mi usual confianza que la definía.

Y no tenía idea de porque.

 _-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tuvimos nuestro decimo cumpleaños? Tú querías s-soplar todas las velas del pastel, pero mama seguía insistiendo que lo hiciéramos juntas. Y lo hicimos juntas. Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte…_

¿Era mi imaginación, o comenzaba a hacer más frió que antes? ¿Cómo, _mucho_ más frió que antes?

¿No?

¿Entonces porque mis piernas están temblando?

 _-¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que tenia pesadillas? Solía despertarte con mis g-gritos, y al principio me lanzabas todas tus almohadas, molesta. P-pero luego te calmabas, y me invitabas a d-dormir en tu cama…_

… _al menos hasta aquella vez que no lo hiciste. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y la s-siguiente…_

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿Qué acaso no estaba congelándome hace unos segundos? ¡N-ni siquiera traía guantes! ¿Cómo podía sudar cuando parecían haber unos malditos diez grados bajo cero?

 _-¿Recuerdas cuando nos unimos al equipo de porristas en la secundaria? Estaba -ttan nerviosa, pero tú parecías tan confiada todo el tiempo. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Me dijiste que dejara de actuar como una gallina, y eventualmente lo hice. L-logre pasar la prueba. Logre entrar al equipo de porristas. Y lo hice por ti, Amy. A p-pesar de que n-no le hayas dado mucha i-importancia en el momento. A pesar de que me hayas dicho que pude haberlo hecho mucho más rápido, o p-pude tambalearme mucho menos, aun así lo hice por ti. Y e-eso es lo que importa…_

No. No podía ser esa voz…

 _-¿Recuerdas cuando saliste con Topher por primera vez? Yo c-creí que él era un imbécil. Nunca creí q-que él te merecía. Tú me dijiste que me callara. Q-que yo no tenía idea de lo que e-era salir con un chico, porque era una fracasada. Un f-fenómeno. Dijiste que nunca conseguiría a alguien que me amara. ¿Lo recuerdas, Amy? Yo lo recuerdo…_

Reconozco esa voz. Es la misma maldita voz que Sammy usaba cada vez que estaba a punto de llorar…

Cada vez que _fingía_ que se sentía bien, pero era tan mala mentirosa que lo podía averiguar fácilmente.

¿Pero…porque estaría…?

 _-¿Recuerdas a-aquella vez que dijiste que me o-odiabas? Estabas molesta porque habías tenido un pésimo día. Porque habías tenido una de tus peleas con Topher, y había intentado animarte con un helado. Termine derramando helado sobre tu blusa favorita, y tú te enojaste tanto conmigo, que comenzaste a insultarme, e insultarme, e i-insultarme…_

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, acompañando aquel enfermizo ritmo al cual mis piernas se sacudían violentamente. Mi pecho se contrajo en un instante en el cual logre escuchar un inconfundible chasquido metálico. Un chasquido, pero audible. Un chasquido que le hizo un nudo a mi garganta. Un chasquido que me lleno de cientos de dudas. De temores. De remordimientos. De _pánico_.

Un chasquido que me helo la sangre de inmediato.

 _-Y luego dijiste que me odiabas. Y eso fue todo. Sin disculpas, ni nada. Solo decidimos no hablar del tema, y actuar como si n-nada hubiera p-pasado…_

Su voz se quebró por un instante, como si fuera desgarrada por un filoso, impecable cuchillo. Su voz era lo único que podía oír en esa calle en ese momento.

Era lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

No necesitaba mirar a Sammy al otro lado del teléfono. Sabía que ella estaba llorando.

De lo que no me di cuenta en ese momento, era que yo también estaba llorando…

 _-¡P-pero está bien! S-sabía que no lo decías enserio. S-sabia que solo estabas enojada. L-lo sé porque…p-porque te a-amo, Amy. T-te amo mucho más que una gemela podría a-amar a su gemela, y d-desearía que tu pudieras s-sentir lo mismo por m-mi. D-desearía que p-pudieras amarme t-tanto como yo a t-ti…_

-¿S-Sammy? ¿S-Sammy, e-estas bien?-Pregunte una vez más, maldiciéndome internamente al recordar que solo era un maldito mensaje. Un maldito mensaje que probablemente terminaría muy pronto…

Un maldito mensaje que volteo mi mundo de cabeza…

 _Y q-quiero que sepas que no te c-cambiaría por nada en el mundo, Amy. Y q-que lo siento. L-lo siento mucho. L-lo s-sien…_

Escuche el monótono _beep_ de la maquina, y así como así, el mensaje acabo.

Entre en pánico.

De inmediato, presione el botón de llamar, mis temblorosas manos haciendo difícil que mis dedos lograran acertar al botón correcto. Mis débiles piernas, que parecían estar a punto de convertirse en gelatina, apenas logran sostener mi cuerpo. Pero lo hice. Presione el maldito botón.

Una y otra vez.

Y nada.

-¿S-Sammy? ¡P-por favor, contesta el maldito teléfono!-Mis voz era irreconocible a estas alturas. Mis mejillas estaban heladas, y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, manchando mi rostro de aquel costoso rímel que, en este momento, era el menor de mis problemas-¡Ugh, S-Sammy! ¡Contesta tu m-maldito teléfono a-antes d-de que…d-de que…!-

Y continúe presionando el botón. Esperando a que Sammy contestara el teléfono.

Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Nunca contesto.

Quería imaginarme que estaba bien. Quería encontrar un taxi que me llevara, y encontrar a Sammy con su usual sonrisa idiota, preguntándome como me había ido en la fiesta. Quería, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recibirla con un abrazo.

Quería decirle que la amaba. Que era la mejor hermana que podía tener, y que yo no merecía a alguien tan gentil, y dulce, y perfecta como ella…

Quería disculparme por todos aquellos malos recuerdos. Quería crear muchos nuevos. Quería compensarle por todas aquellas veces que le había fallado…

Quería…quería que las cosas hubiesen tenido un final diferente.

Pero no fue así.

Recuerdo llegue a casa hecha un desastre.

Recuerdo que registre cada centímetro de la casa, hasta que logre encontrarla.

Recuerdo encontrarla en mi habitación.

Recuerdo llorar en ese momento como nunca había llorado en mi vida.

Recuerdo como su chaqueta naranja se manchaba de varias motas carmesí, mientras le daba el abrazo más fuerte que le dado en toda mi vida.

Recuerdo tener que explicarle las cosas a mama.

Recuerdo no tener las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero lo hice de todos modos.

Recuerdo su rostro cuando escucho el mensaje.

Recuerdo la culpa que sentí la segunda vez que yo escuche el mensaje.

Recuerdo los deseos que sentí de que todo hubiera sido diferente, y además de eso, no recuerdo mucho mas…

Recuerdo que había sido una noche fría. Oh, dios, si que fue una noche fría.

La noche más fría de toda mi vida…


End file.
